Waluigi: The Hidden Hero
by ROOJS
Summary: Waluigi has always been one of the bad guys. Never anything special. But when a deadly curse traps him in his own mind, he has to try and find a way to break it. Before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Waluigi: The Hidden Hero

Chapter 1

The red of the fire lights up the room, a vast sea of lava pouring from every angle possible. This is a day he will never forget. His days of evil were about to end.

Waluigi is a guy who's ignored. Some people sneer at him and give him dirty looks as walks by, but most people just blank him. He's one of the most irrelevant guys in the whole of Mushroom Kingdom. Even Birdo gets more credit than him. He lives a sad life in a sad little home with his soulmate Wario. Nothing special. He occasionally plays games with the Mushroom Kingdom where his dancing and tennis skills got him a slight claim to fame, but apart from that, he is hated. Some people say that even his best friend Wario even hates him but that is a mystery to many. His arch nemesis is Luigi, but even he doesn't have time to think about Waluigi as he is too busy fighting King Boo. He's always doing evil across the Mushroom Kingdom with Wario. Not evil like Bowser, evil that makes you want to shake your head and tell them what an annoyance they are. This is just life for Waluigi.

"Hey boss, want to go to Princess Peach's castle and steal one of her necklaces?" said Waluigi one summers day "Yeah sure, why not." Said Wario with a smirk on his fat face. They got up from the sofa they were sitting on and headed for the door. "Wario." "Yes." "You do know you are my best friend and I would never in the whole of Mushroom Kingdom will ever find someone like you." "Yeah yeah, just get the key and let's go already." Waluigi sighed and got the key. "Wow what's come over you today?" "Well, I wish you could maybe be nicer at times to me." "Look Waluigi, I don't know what you're trying to say but be quiet." "Wario, you don't see it do you" Waluigi was starting to get heated. "All the time were getting pushed around and mocked. I just don't like it anymore." "what do you mean Waluigi, it's what we do!" who else is going to do our job." "Ok, I guess your right." Said Waluigi in a saddened voice.

They got to Peach's castle at last. It took a long time because Wario insisted they should go and bully some toads on the way there. Which Waluigi wasn't too pleased about. "So where should we break in?" (It was dark so know one knew they were there). "The window maybe?" said Waluigi less confident at his idea to go and steal from the princess. "Yeah, lets do that" Wario opened the window (which was conveniently unlocked) carefully so that none of the guards could hear them. "Come on." Wario whispered. They both clambered inside and tiptoed across the hallway. They got to a flight of stairs and Wario looked at Waluigi and put his finger to his lips. "Shhhh, the princess's room is just up these stairs." They walked up the stairs so silently that even the lightest of sleepers would not have heard them. "It's the third door on the left." Be sure to disarm the alarms before you go in." There was a electronic pad on the wall with numbers on it next to the door that Waluigi put the code: 6970 into. A light flashed, and the alarm was disabled. Waluigi opened the door. It was pitch black. He got out his torch and shone it into the centre of the room. As he shone it, he realised that a small red being was in standing right in front of him. "Better luck next time boys." Said Mario with a grin on his face. "Run!" Wario shouted. The pair ran as fast as their legs could carry them but were not quick enough for Mario caught up with them. "you'll never catch us!" said Wario. But that was short lived as he ran in a pillar. Mario caught the concussed Wario but Waluigi was still running for the window. He got there and dived out of it like a ninja. He ran all the way home. Leaving his best friend behind.

Waluigi lay in his bed thinking about that day. "Why did I leave him, I mean he is my best friend after all, or is he, I mean he never helps me with anything, always causing trouble, always trying to get me into trouble! Wow this guy isn't my friend at all!"

Waluigi woke the next day to find a note in his letter box. It read:

 _Dear Mr Waluigi,_

 _If you want to get Wario, he's in the castle. I'll let you go this time but if I see you doing stuff like this again, I will lock you up._

 _Kind regards Mario_

"Wow, you know, I can't even be bothered. It was his fault he was caught and can make his own way home."

Later that day Waluigi saw Mario closely followed by Wario. "Hey Waluigi!" said Mario. Waluigi looked over to them "Hello." "I've got your friend, you didn't collect him this morning." "Yeah your sure right he didn't!" Wario raced over to Waluigi and punched his hard in the stomach. "I had to wait a whole day to get out of that wretched place!" Wario proceeded to kick the helpless Waluigi who was on the ground. "We're no longer friends!" and Wario stormed off. "Wow! What was that about." Mario said sympathetically. "Don't worry, he always does this." "What! Your best friend always punches and kicks you." "Well he doesn't do tha-" "I feel really bad for you." Waluigi's face suddenly lit up, he never had anybody say anything like that to him before. "Well I best be off; Princess Peach is waiting for me in the castle." "Wait!" "Yes" "I want to be good."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do you mean you want to be good?" Mario said, "Every time I see you, I want to be just like you, Wario just makes me feel like a fool." Mario was taken aback. "I never thought you were like this, I thought you just liked to cause havoc around the kingdom and tamper with other people property." "Well yes that is what I do, but I hate it. I just don't want to be the bad guy anymore." Mario contemplated what he was about to do. Well if that is how you feel then why not, come to my house at noon and we can see what we can do with you. If that is what you want?" "Yes yes!" said an excited Waluigi. Well then, lets make you a good guy!"

Waluigi turned up at Mario's house before noon because he was so excited, and because he wasn't aloud back into his own house. He knocked on the door and Mario greeted him and made him feel welcome in his home. It was huge inside, much bigger than his house. It was three stories' high and had multiple bedrooms. They both sat down together on the sofa. At first there was an awkward silence, but then Mario started to speak. "I'm going to Princess Peach's castle soon and I was hoping you'd come with me. I'm needing to run an errand for her." "Wow your so nice Mario, Wario would never do anything like that." "Well I think you need to forget about him Waluigi, he's a very manipulative and horrible person and would have by no means least done you any favours." "Yeah, I guess your right." "But hey, let's forget about that. It's almost time to go to the princesses castle." Mario and Waluigi got there stuff together and headed to the door. Mario opened the door but instead of opening the door he put his arm on Waluigi's shoulder and said, "Let's go, friend."

The princess wanted some eggs to go for the cake she was baking. Everyone got quite a shock when they saw Mario and Waluigi together. Mario having to stop every minute to tell everyone that he wasn't here to do no good, but the opposite. "It's my pleasure." said Waluigi as he got the order off the princess. (Waluigi was sure she didn't feel the same way), nevertheless he went out to buy the eggs.

Mario and Waluigi walked side by side to the shops. "It feels so nice to be doing something good for once." "I know, you're doing a really good job at it so far" said Mario. They got to the shops quite quickly. "A dozen eggs please." Said Waluigi. The toad over the counter looked at him with a confused expression on his face. Mario spoke up quickly "I'm paying for them." The toad just looked at them both blankly and slowly gave them the eggs even more confused now. They proceeded to leave. "It's going to take a while for you to get accepted around here." Waluigi nodded his head. Suddenly the ground started to shake. "What was that!" "I don't know." Said Mario. A ship flew over their heads. "Duck!" The blade of a propeller skimmed their scalps. "Oh no, not again." Everyone was in a fit of panic. Toads where running riot everywhere. The scent of burning filled the pairs nostrils. "Bowser."

Mario and Waluigi ran to the castle as fast as they could without stopping, apart from the time they got tripped up by frightened toad. "You go through the window, I'll go through the main doors, maybe we can cut him off before it's too late!" "Ok!" Waluigi galloped towards the window which he tried to steal from the princess the day before. He lifted himself into the castle and all he could see all around him was fire. The place was burning faster than firewood. Waluigi had a sudden feeling of dread inside of him. This was all coming too fast for him, one minute he was the bad guy now he's going to fight one. He saw Mario in the west corner of the castle in a fighting stance. Him and Bowser were staring at each other. Both had a glint in their eye. Waluigi spotted that Bowser was carrying a cage. Inside was Princess Peach! "Let her go!" Mario shouted ferociously at Bowser. "And why would I do that?" Bowser cackled back at him. He then let out an almighty roar with fire erupting from him. Mario was off like a flash dodging all of Bowsers attacks. He then ate a mushroom and turned twice the size. "Huh." Thought Waluigi. "I never knew they did that." Mario got up onto the balcony and threw himself at Bowser, but this was to be a mistake. Bowser was quick to react and punched Mario in the face mid-air. The helpless Mario lay on the ground. "Fool." and Bowser looked over his shoulder to see Waluigi. They Made eye contact before Bowser scrambled to the door and took off in his ship, with Princess Peach! Waluigi rushed over to Mario who was sideways on the ground. With all his might he sat up and looked at Waluigi. Who was quite shook at what had just happened. "Did he take her." "Yes." Mario had a look of sadness in him that Waluigi had never seen before. "It's my fault Mario, if I was a bit braver maybe I could have stopped him before he made off with Peach." "No Waluigi, it's my fault, I never should have let you be in such a tough battle like this in the state that you are." The whole kingdom lay silent for a second. "Well instead of moaning about this, lets get the princess back. Are you with me, friend?" And from that moment on, Waluigi had found his true passion. To be good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waluigi and Mario where back at the house and where packing their stuff. Waluigi was recalling his memories from yesterday, but he didn't look back with doubt, but ahead with hope. "Do you know where Bowser would be?" Waluigi asked Mario. "I don't know exactly, but I do have a hunch. I found a note on the floor when he left." Mario reached into his pocket and took out a scrunched up piece of paper with a strange logo on the back. Mario started to read the note aloud, it was titled to Bowser Jr.

 _Daddy has gone to steal the princess. I will at Shy Guy Beach if you need me._

"He obviously forgot to give it to him before he left." "Why would he be going there?" questioned Waluigi. "I'm not sure but its bound not to be good, anyway we have no time to lose. Luigi will be wondering where we are right now." Waluigi suddenly remembered. "What, I used to be enemies with that guy!" he thought to himself. "What am I going to say!" And then out of nowhere Luigi burst through the door, panting like a dog. "Did you see what just happened! Bowser just made off with the princess and now she's gone and now we have to save her!" "Yes come on Luigi, we have to go before it's too late, also we have someone else come with us." "Who? Is is toad again? Man if it is then we aren't going to get there by next year." Luigi then looked round Mario and saw Waluigi. "Look out Mario!" He then the ran over to him and punched him hard in the face. "Oww, what did I do now?!" But Luigi didn't listen and kept on punching him. "Luigi stop now!" Luigi stopped and looked at Mario. "He's the person that's helping us."

"What, him!" "Yes him" They we out the door and were on there way to Shy Guy Beach. "Out of all the crazy things you've done in your life Mario, this has to be right up there." "He wants to be good and I'm giving him the opportunity, I'm not worried about the risks of it, I mean, look at him." Waluigi wasn't listening to their conversation. He was too busy wondering what he was going to say to Wario about all this. Maybe he knew. He's already a traitor.

The trio had gone a long way already. Running most of it. Over lakes, grasslands, hills, you name it. They now find themselves faced with a difficult task. There was a sea in front of them. Not Shy Guy's sea but a much smaller one. "What do we do now?" asked Waluigi. Mario Looked over the vast sea of blue. "I say swim it." "What! Are you crazy!" Luigi piped up. "Yes, now get in the water if you want to save the princess." All three of them plunged into the water without a second thought. The Sea was cold. Doubt sprung into Waluigi's mind again about what he was about to do.

As Waluigi was swimming under the surface of the water he could see and kind of life, but didn't know what they were. His long legs helped him swim faster than Mario or Luigi. Mario swam ahead so he could spot any danger. That was likely to arise. He found a green pipe and signalled. Luigi and Waluigi to go through it. The inside was dark and Waluigi was struggling to find his way around when finally he spotted the exit. He shot out the pipe and landed into a room with red wall surrounding him. He saw Mario and Luigi staring straight ahead of them. He looked up too and saw the biggest fish he had seen in his life.

The fish was round and five times the size of him. It had a pink body and a white belly, it also had a gold crown sitting on it's head. Around the huge sea animal were smaller fish wearing guard hats and they were marching up and down in front of the throne the king fish was sitting on. "w-w-what is that?" Luigi whispered to Mario. "He's the king of the sea, I was hoping we weren't going to bump into him but we must have made a wrong turn somewhere. "And who may you be?" said the fish. "What have you come to my underwater kingdom for?" "Your highness, we have come in peace, we got lost on the way down here and-" "I know you!" The king said to Waluigi. "Your the person who captured all my fish last summer and sold them in the market." Waluigi started to sweat. "Uhhh, that might not have been me. There are plenty of over people wearing purple these day." "Oh shut up! Guards, kill these ignorant fools." All three of them started to panic. "You could have said that you killed his family before we came in!" "Well I thought that he would have forgot!"

Mario searched through his pockets. He pulled out a Fire Flower. "Here take this." All three of them took the flower. Waluigi felt his whole body transform. He had gotten bigger and stronger. "You now have the ability to throw fire balls. The guards where getting closer and where getting ready to strike. "Quick! Throw the it." Waluigi lobbed a flaming mass at the fish. It floated to the ground and lay there, dead. "So how does that work then, fire, underwater?" "No time for questions just keep on throwing it at them!"The guards started to decease in numbers and the trio of humans were on top. "Now just a few more!" suddenly a fish came out of nowhere and hit Luigi in the back sending him tumbling to the floor. Waluigi threw a fire ball at the fish and killed it, but Luigi was laying on the floor injured. The king fish started to speak. "How could you defeat my army! I guess I'll just have to destroy you myself."

The fish was angry and was swimming fast towards them. Mario jumped out the way just in time before the fish missed him swam into the wall. The fish then spotted the dazed Luigi. It swam faster than anyone else could. It jumped into the air and landed with a giant splat onto the ground. "No! Luigi!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everything was silent. Not a single sound could be heard. The fish slowly rolled off onto the ground, lifeless. Luigi was revealed underneath. "Is-is he dead?" asked Waluigi. Luigi didn't move. "I-I don't know."

There was a bang. Waluigi sat bolt upright and was surrounded by what seemed to be his own home. "Hey buddy!" said an excited Wario. "Do you now what day it is?" "um." Waluigi was very confused. "It's your birthday!" "But my birthday was last month?" "No silly look at the date." He got up and looked at the date and lo and behold it was his birthday. "But what about Luigi and Mario and the fact that I hated you?" Wario looked at him blankly "What, you've been in this bed the whole time." "No, I'm pretty sure I just saw Luigi die." Wario went over to him and sat on his bed. "I think we need to get you to a doctor."

The walk to the doctors was strange. The whole kingdom was covered in lava. He was sure this wasn't ordinary, but yet, he couldn't remember. In this time as well, he had remembered how good it was to be bad. He loved bullying everything that was in front of him. Something else that was strange was that he only only saw Koopa Troopas. But instead of them being yellow with shells, they had no flesh. And looked like skeletons. But yet, he could not remember if this was ordinary or not.

The doctors was a small castle next to a huge castle on it's right. Wario and Waluigi went through the double doors and were in a waiting room. After a while they got called in to see the doctor. "So what seems to be the problem?" "Well my friend here has been acting rather strange lately and I was wondering what you think it wrong with him, he woke up today and didn't remember who he was or where he was." "Hmm, let me see what I can do." After about half an hour of talking to the doctor; they both walked away with a telling off for wasting the doctors time."

"I don't know what's wrong with you man but damn it's weird." "Yeah, maybe I just need a lie down." Both Wario and Waluigi returned to the house where they sat down and talked about what evil they were going to do the next day. "Let's play a prank on Mario!" said Waluigi. "Who?" "Mario, you know the small red one who lives not far away from here." "Sorry, I must have misheard you. Did you say Mario?" "Yes." "I think we need to take you back to the doctors." "But-but." "There is no one called Mario around here, do you even know where you are?" "Yes, the Mushroom Kingdom." "No… This is the Koopa Kingdom, It's where you've lived your whole live." "What! No, what is going on."

Waluigi was now in a state of panic. He ran out of the door into the blazing heat of the world. He ran for miles over the Kingdom and didn't look back once. He slowly began to tire and had to stop. "What is going on." He moaned again out loud. He slumped to the ground and thought to himself. "I'm sure that I didn't grow up here. I mean. I remember I grew up in the Mushroom Kingdom and everybody hated me, why am I suddenly in a place that I don't know." He pinched himself but all he could feel was pain. "Am I in a dream or not?"

A black shadow flickered in the corner of his eye. "What was that." He got up as he was curious to see what had moved. He turned down an alleyway and saw the figure again. "Stop!" He cried. The figure turned and ran. Waluigi started to chase after it. He spotted that whatever it was was very small and it's head was bigger than it's body. It was also wearing a black cape. "Stop!" He shouted again, but the figure just kept on running. After about a solid five minutes of running the figure tripped over. Waluigi caught it. "I don't know who you are but just let me go!" The figure said viciously. Waluigi pulled the hood off the cloak. A red and white head shone into his eyes. It was a Toad!" Waluigi!" "Um." Waluigi was even more confused now. "Please don't hurt me, I have to get home to my family. I found myself locked in this world when I woke up." "What, are you serious?" "Yes, now can you please let me go." Waluigi put the toad down on the ground. "Wait, so you are from the Mushroom Kingdom as well?" "Yes, I don't know what happened. One minute I was in the comfort of my bed, the next, I'm here!"

"Hey you!" a voice sounded not so far away." Get here now!" They both would have made a bolt for it if it wasn't for a sharp pain in the back." Waluigi woke in what looked like a prison. Yet it looked state of the art. "Hey, He's up." The same voice sounded again." A Toad appeared from the darkness and into the light. "You probably want to know where you are don't you? Then come with me."

Waluigi got off the bed that he was sleeping on and followed the Toad down the hallway. "Ok, I'm going to make this short and simple. There was a curse put on you in your sleep two nights ago. We have been monitoring your progress here and it's about time you knew about this." They were in a room with lots of other Toads now. "These are all the victims of the curse. Many have died already in the beginning where the affects were starting to take shape." Waluigi was so confused. He just walked into a room with a stranger and doesn't have a clue what's going on.

"Did you have any episodes of weird events happen yesterday?" "Well yes." Waluigi replied. "I became good and helped Mario, but Luigi died." "Ok." said the Toad. "I'm about to show you how to get back to the real world."


End file.
